Bloody Love
by coolygirl5130
Summary: Sakura, a vampire hunter, is given a new case. She must kill a murderous vampire who takes more than just a woman's blood; and his lackey. Hinata, one of her non-hunter friends, meets her soul mate because of a misunderstanding. And who's the Akatsuki? AU
1. Prolog

Summary: Sakura, a vampire hunter, is given a new case. She must kill a murderous vampire who takes more than just blood, and his lackey. Hinata her non-hunter friend, meets her soul mate because of a misunderstanding. SxS & NxH

This is my first AU for Naruto, so I'd like lots of reviews. **Don't forget to check out my other stories. And I will/might have some similar events from Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden, between Sasuke and Itachi.**

I don't own Naruto.

_Thoughts'_

normal

"speaking"

"**Inner-Sakura"**

_flashback/dreams/etc_.

'_flashback/dream thoughts'_

**Bloody Love**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Prolog**

The music blared over the entire room, drowning out the voices of its many inhabitants. Dark eyes skimmed over the faces of all the women, picking out his victim. He looked over to his right at his blond friend who had already found his dinner. The 'Dobe,' as he called him, never killed his victims nor slept with them like he did. The Dobe was too humane, too kindhearted.

"H-hi there cutie."

He turned his attention to a young girl around 17 or 18. She twirled a lock of curly shoulder length brown hair with her finger. Behind her a few feet away, her friends gigged madly. The man smirked. He knew what was going on. This girl's friends had gotten her drunk, then tricked her into flirting with some hot guy, A.K.A. him.

"I'm Christine. What's your name?"she slurred.

'_This is too easy,'_ his smirk grew. "Sasuke."


	2. Ch 1 Missions, Rules, and Regulations

**I will change the rating from T to M in latter chapters when I put mature things in. But don't worry, I'll let you know in my top Authors Corner and just before 'stuff' happens. It will be called ether 'Lime Time,' or just 'Lemon.'** Of corse, I'll have to convince my mom to let me first. I'm using ninja ranks in this story, and now that I have a Deviant art account, I'll put up a simple picture of each floor of the V.H.O. building. . . . Eventually. That is, if I can get on the computer while my mom is away for the week on a work related trip. I'm even more grounded than I was before, but thankfully my grandma is watching me and she's really nice.

I went to my first ever live drawing on Feb. 16. For those of you who don't know, the models are naked so people can see how the muscles look. My mom and I were both a little nervous because it was a male model. I was shaking most of the time and my blush could rival Hinata's.

Also . . . GREEN DAY ROCKS!! (My favorite song is 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' because I saw a Naruto clip on YouTube about Sasuke and Naruto's big fight and the Final Valley.)

I don't own Naruto. . . . Still.

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal speaking"

**"Inner-Sakura"**

_Flashback/dreams/etc._

'Flashback/dreams/etc thoughts'

_Previously:_

_"I'm Christine. What's your name?"she slurred._

_▒This is too easy.' His smirk grew. "Sasuke."_

**Bloody Love**

* * *

**Ch 1 Missions, Rules, and Regulations**

Under the large office building on floor B3, was the private office of one of the greatest women in the supernatural world. Maybe not as famous as some of the Hellsing children, but still quite renown. At work, they called her Hokage; in cassinos, they called her the biggest Loser; but many called her Lady Tsunade.

Her plain office was cluttered with unfinished paperwork, large file cabinets, and many empty sake bottles. The woman sat in her comfy chair with her feet resting on the desk, reading a newspaper. It was rather boring, really. Just police going on about strange deaths, and giving somewhat stupid excuses as to why they haven't stopped them from happening yet.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

She didn't bother looking up at the brass doors. "Come in."

A young woman, in an everyday office uniform consisting of a white blouse and a black knee high skirt, poked her head out from behind the door. "You wanted to see me, Tsunade-shisou?"

Tsunade lowered her feet and tossed the newspaper in the trash. "Ah, yes I do. Take a seat, Sakura." Tsunade motioned to the chair across from her. The older blond worked through a stack of papers and whatnot, "somewhere in here is your first A-rank mission."

"A-rank!? Tsunade-shisou, don't you think it's too early for me to go on such a high-ranking mission like that? What I mean is that I haven't even completed a B-rank one. Only seven D and ten C-ranks."

"I have faith in you, Sakura. Besides, you just became a chunin and you won't be alone. Aha, here it is," she pulled out a thin manila folder and handed it to her apprentice.

Before Sakura could open the file, several grotesque pictures fell out. The hunter gasped at what she saw. Blood, cuts, bruises, and bite marks covered the naked bodies of several young women. Their necks had been viciously torn into, and some of them still had their soulless eyes open. "T-Tsunade-shisou . . . these girls . . ."

"Yes, I know . . . It would seem that one of your targets likes to 'play' with his food before he drains them until they die. With all that blood intake, he rarely feeds. His partner however, feeds off of two to three girls every hunt, but he lets them live and drops them off at populated areas, alive and untouched. They pick up girls at clubs near high schools and colleges, so I'm guessing they are both males. And I'm 80 positive that they look as young as their victims. Also they only hunt at one of the clubs every three to four days, but they might stake out the area for extra precautions. Kiba and Shikamaru will accompany you in case it gets out of hand. They have already been informed.

"All other information is in the folder. And since this is your first A-rank mission, I want you to be extra careful. You're dismissed."

Sakura bowed, "thank you, Tsunade-shisou."

As soon as she left, Tsunade opened one of the few, full bottles of sake, and pulled out several scratch cards.

* * *

Sakura leisurely looked over the file's contents as she made her way down the long hallway to the elevator. Though the plain white and reddish brown halls were empty of people and decor, it brought back memories of when she first joined the V.H.O.. Where she first met Lady Tsunade.

Sakura first walked down these halls when she had just turned 13. She was covered in dirt, cuts, and the blood of her parents, as well as the vampire's, who killed them in front of her. The young hunter who saved her and killed the vampire, for some reason thought he should bring her back with him. He gently held her hand as they walked down the halls to the Hokage's office. At first she couldn't understand why he had taken her below a magazine office building. It wasn't long till she found out, and made a decision that changed her life for better or worse.

_As the young girl was pulled down the hall a crash and yell of surprise echoed through it, just as they rounded the corner._ That is when she first laid eyes on Tsunade, Kiba, and Akamaru._ The woman just stood there, hair hiding her eyes, towering over some poor soul and his dog who accidently bumped into her and knocked her seven precious sake bottles to the floor. Their contents were spilt everywhere._

_"Uh oh." The young hunter pulled Sakura back by her collar. The girl's ears almost bled at the busty woman's voice as she screamed every foul word known to man; and in several different languages, too. She slammed her fist into the wall, creating a massive hole. The guy on the ground nearly peed his pants while the dog's trickled on the sake-covered floor. She was, to Sakura, Hell on Wheels, especially with her hair in a mess, three large throbbing veins, and fiery eyes. "Oi, Lady Tsunade . . ."_

_"What!?" the mad woman whipped her head around to glare at Sakura's savior, only to look at her in confusion. The boy and his dog slipped away with amazing speed._

_". . . Her parents . . . I did all I could, but . . ."_

_"I understand, Genma. Take her to the infirmary. I'll come down later." Tsunade then bent down to Sakura's eye level, placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, but I promise that you are in good hands." Hot salty tear fell from Sakura's puffy eyes as she practically tackled the older woman, pulling her into a hug._

Sakura was no longer an unlucky thirteen year old girl, but now a lucky 21 year old woman.

* * *

**I've decided to tell you flat out. Sakura entered the V.H.O. when she was 13, she had five years of training and in the last three years has done 17 missions. Most hunters must train and sturdy for at least five years so that they are 100 ready for action. They must do 10 C-rank missions before they can move up to D, same with the others. They can go up in status by doing several tests and a survival corse on floor 10 (. . . they'll sic captured, angry vampires on you), as well as other various methods.**

**The floors are hidden below an undercover magazine building. Starting from the top basement floor down: 1st fl. - guest/visitor's lounge; 2nd fl. - A-Department (assigns most missions); 3rd fl. - Tsunade's office and meeting rooms; 4th fl. - Resident's rooms, and the kitchens; 5th - fl. Infirmary; 6th fl. - Weapons Facility, and V.H.O. Laboratory; 7th fl. - Training Facility (weights room and target practice room); 8th fl. - Holding Cells; 9th fl. - Interrogation Rooms; 10th fl. - Survival Corse; and finally the 11th fl. - Vaults (which must you must be given permission by the Hokage or her consultants (A.K.A. the elders from the series)).**

Oh, oh, oh! I drew this really cool picture of Itachi sitting in the rain, but my scanner is too small to get all of it, and I'm severely grounded from the computer, TV, video games, and movies. All because of my 'F' in English class. I might stay grounded throughout summer if I fail the class. Also, I'm working on a really cute picture of Hinata and Naruto from Shippuuden. Even though I'm not done with the second, I've received a lot of complements, for both pictures, from many people. It makes me happy.

Remember. Reviewers get cookies. I love frosted oatmeal, chocolate chip, and snicker doodle. What do my lovely readers like?

_I don't have any of ch 2 done to put a preview up. Sorry._


	3. Ch 2 Surveillance

Wow. two years since I updated. T_T Sorry.

Well, as you all are probably thinking I'm dead, I'm not, hence I wouldn't be writing this. Oh, and I wasn't grounded from the last chapter till now. I just had a lot of things going on. I'm a freshman in college now and am in my second semester.

My writing style has changed, especially concerning Fan-fiction. I'll only post the 'key' writing (italics, bold, "", etc.) at the beginning of the stories from now on. Also, I had originally written out most of this chapter, but since it's late at night (I'm lazy, and my roommate and her bf are trying to sleep (not sex)) and I don't remember where the notes are, I'm going to rewrite this chapter and safe a few bits from the other for next chapter.

I'm starting this chapter on my laptop (a Mac. I hate it), so if I can't get it transferred over to my desktop, then the MLA may seem weird.

_Previously:_

_I understand, Genma. Take her to the infirmary. I'll come down later." Tsunade then bent down to Sakura's eye level, placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, but I promise that you are in good hands." Hot salty tear fell from Sakura's puffy eyes as she practically tackled the older woman, pulling her into a hug._

_Sakura was no longer an unlucky thirteen year old girl, but now a lucky 21 year old woman._

**Bloody Love**

**Ch 2 Surveillance**

Sakura caught the McDonald's take-out bag Kiba tossed her. He handed her the drink, knowing what would happen if he tossed that, too. They had stationed their bag outside of one of the clubs. Due to Shikamaru's observation of previous hits the two vampires made, this club was the most likely target. Shikamaru informed his teammates that the vampires were smart enough not to make a trail of their stops like many other vampires would. Of course, he also said that he could be over-thinking it and they finally chose to hit the club close to the last place they went to.

Sakura opened the bag and ate the first cheeseburger; ketchup only. She tried not to think of the mutilated girls from the pictures. Instead, she thought of the ones still alive. The second vampire seemed to be merciful and respectful of his food. Choosing to feast on several to save the lives of a few. Plus he didn't dump them in a dumpster or anything.

"So, how'd the interview go?" Kiba asked her. He was referring to the friends of the latest dead girl. "About as informative as the rest. Too drunk to remember much but tall, dark, and sexy. Though, they said he had eyes that could undress you and send you into an orgasm with a mere glance."

She snarfed what was left of the burger and made her way to the next one. Normally she'd worry about the calories, but since she was working a case, she figured she'd burn them off real quick. So a cheeseburger was fine...or two...and two apple pies. Okay, so she'd hit the gym after the mission. Besides, she deserved this fast-food, junk food. It could very well be her last meal if she goofed on the mission and ended up like the rest of the girls. If she was going to go, she'd go with a belly full of fattening, but so incredibly delicious, food. Bunny food was for Ino, not Sakura.

"Jeeze, we don't got much to work with, huh, Shikamaru?" Kiba sighed and sat down when he and Akamaru were in the van. He looked up at the genius who was watching one of the monitors like a hawk. The guy didn't even seem to hear Kiba.

"Hey!" Kiba kicked Shikamaru chair. "Lazy Ass!"

He got a grunt and a slight turn of the head. "What's so distracting."

"...Ino goes to clubs." Shikamaru turned back to the monitor and continued to watch the place should any two suspicious men walk in.

Sakura knew why Shikamaru was worried. Even if he told Ino to not go to clubbing, the girl would go to a party, or secretly go to a dance or something. She was a popular, platinum blond who got every guy's attention. Though she was loyal to her boyfriend, Shikamaru, as far as Sakura knew, Ino was still a tease around all men. And if these vampires weren't stopped, Ino could be next on the menu.

It was beginning to get late and it was the day of the first strike. Day three since their last feast. With any luck, they would attack today and be killed before someone died. Sakura ate half of one apple pies and stuffed the other half into her mouth. She grabbed a sparely red dress that was hanging up on the hook beside the door. She would save the other pie for later. Right now, she had to go get ready to take down a vampire.

Sasuke flipped through the TV in the motel they were staying in. He didn't like the bed at all, but it was cheap and they were running out of money from their last feast. The girls they picked up didn't have much on them. Maybe the next pick-up would be more...useful. Today was a good day to go, too. Naruto was buys checking out the next club. Two was a crowd and could give them away. Besides, Sasuke was certain that hunters would be after them soon. Sasuke wasn't scared of them or anything. He could kill them easily and with little effort, too. But it was an unnecessary battle and Sasuke, at the moment, wasn't in the mood to fight. Besides, there were more pressing problems. Copycat vampires were stealing their thunder. With any luck, they would get the blame and get staked. However, they were also competition that must be dealt with. Sasuke didn't want to get second rate food because these guys chose something better.

Laying down all afternoon and doing nothing was giving him a headache. He turned off the TV and rolled over, staring at the pale colors on the comforter. Not much comfort in it other than colors. Colors that were fading with each wash and each decade they've been here. One or two cigarette burns here and there. If the next meal didn't have any cash or easily obtainable money, they were going to hunt for it. What a pain.

A brunet carefully eyed a white van out of the corner of his eye as he walked down the street into the bar. He spotted a young woman with pink hair emerge from it carrying a red dress and heels. He could smell dog, too. Not much to note, but something to mention to Sasuke.

Vans were dangerous when hunters were in them. Naruto missed the old days were hunters had a harder time finding them and less painful and deadly weapons to use. Though, nowadays, there was instant ramen and TV. Yes he was a vampire, but that didn't mean he couldn't eat. He and Sasuke were special. They were strong for vampires because they were old. Not old as in old men, just...they've lived a very long time. They were lucky to be changed when they were in their early twenties instead of when they were kids or old men. However…he missed how Sasuke used to be. He changed that night, and not just physically, whereas he…Naruto, was the same as ever. He wasn't haunted like Sasuke, because he _had_ Sasuke. Sasuke was his...brother of sorts. Aside from him, Naruto never had a family. He was empty till he became friends and rivals with the Teme.

Cigarette smoke entered his nose. No one was smoking at the moment, but Naruto could still smell it. The bar was already open, but it wouldn't be till another hour or so before it started to fill up with people. Naruto scratched at the brown wig. Damn that itchy wig. He gave up trying to scratch his head and focused on checking out the bar.

Kiba looked out the back of the van window and opened the door when there was a knock. He whistled at the sight of Sakura in a slinky red dress and red stiletto heels.

"I hope you don't plan on running in those, because I can see you falling and breaking your neck before the vampire can even get to you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. I've been wanting to wear these with this dress for ages. Now I have the chance. I'll slip out of them when I know who the vampire is."

"How exactly are you going to slip out of those? Are you going to take out his eye when you throw them?"

"Simple, I go to dance. You don't wear high heels when you dance or else you'll kill yourself." Sakura got in the van and pulled out a makeup kid from her bag. She added some foundation, blush, eyeliner, and mascara. Finally ending with cherry red sparkly lip-gloss. Kiba watched as she strapped weapons to her thighs, making sure they weren't noticeable. She slipped a gun and a few other weapons into her purse.

"I'll watch the back while Kiba and Akamaru check the front." Shikamaru leaned back in his chair for a while before he stood up and moved into the driver's seat. "Good luck."

Kiba gave him a thumbs up and the three got out, loaded with hidden weapons. Sakura slipped her purse over her shoulder.

"I'll enter in twenty minutes." She walked off, letting Kiba be the clubs new bouncer.

In Tokyo, nighttime was the best time. Parties, dancing, music, alcohol, and girls were everywhere. Most people drove at night, showing off their fancy cars for the nightlife was the best life to live for many people, living or not.

A shiny black Volvo pulled up to the club and a handsome young man stepped out of the drivers seat. He tossed the keys to the valet and walked up to the door, eyeing the dog and master.

_-- "Hey, Sasuke-teme! When you get to the club later, be careful of the dog outside." --_

_"This bar has never had a dog before." Sasuke took out a cigarette and lit it casually, making the motel room smell like smoke._

_-- "There's also a white van, though it looks like it's pulling into the back of the club. And some pink-haired girl in a red dress. She walked off, though." --_

_"Keep on your toes, Dobe. It's probably a hunter."_

_Sasuke could feel the blond smirk. -- "Heh, I can handle myself just fine. Anyway, please go easy on your next victim." --_

_Sasuke took a puff. "Whatever." He shut his cell phone._

Well, here's four pages. You can party later.

I hope you guys give me lots of reviews, don't care which, just review. I'm getting back into my writing mood, so I should update the other stories sometime soon. Though next week I won't post anything because I'll only have my laptop at home. I'm leaving my desktop at the dorm. BUT!!!! I will try writing during any free time at night. I'll be working a few days and playing FF13 (if I can buy it with plasma donations) during the daytime. Oh, and hanging out with my mom.

Love yaz!


	4. Ch 3 Dance with Me

Screw any promises I make for updating 'cus they won't happen anytime soon. I'm either not in the mood to write, or I have something else I have to do, art, sleep, studying, work, school...sleep. Lots of sleep. (=_=) I run on 8-9 hours of sleep, not 4-6.

After reading chapter 2, I realized how funny a lot of the stuff I wrote was and decided, since I'm in the mood, that I'll try and actually finish this story. I doubt it'll happen before I go to Japan, though. That's NOT a promise that it'll be done before then or by the end of summer as the story may be long! Oh… I'm also going to Japan this summer for 5 weeks. Whoot! So right now, this is the main story I'm working on (trying to) finishing, with MAYBE and update for Wolfish Desires. The last BL chapter also reminded me a tad of the Stephanie Plum series by Janet Evanovich. I love that series.

Also, I much enjoy the anime Black Blood Brothers. Great vampire story. Very funny, too. I plan on having a few ideas from it though I need to rewatch it as I'm very far behind in anime. So, here's the disclaimer for both anime. I don't own Naruto or B.B.B.

**Bloody Love**

**Ch 3: Dance with Me**

"_Sakura, Akamaru smells one. They entered with a group of people so I can't pinpoint them. It could also only be one and the other will come later. "_ -

"Gotcha, Kiba. Thanks. I'll keep my eyes peeled for anything," Sakura whispered into the tiny radio bracelet on her wrist.

She loved stuff like this. They reminded her of spy gear and made her feel like some sort of secret agent. Like that American TV spy, 007. Sometimes at home, she would dress up and run around her apartment, pretending to be a spy. It was a childish daydream and play, but she loved it...until she would trip and fall or something. Maybe if she ever had a day off, she could clean her messy apartment; then when she'd trip on air, she wouldn't be nursing a toe or ankle as well.

Sakura's body suddenly went tense with the feeling of being watched. She looked around but saw no one looking her way. Wait...why the hell weren't they looking at her! She looked damn hot in this dress and these f-ing, high heels! Angry, Sakura made her way to the bar for a drink; non-alcoholic, of course. She couldn't afford to get drunk on a hunt. That usually ended very badly. Somehow, Tsunade was exempt from that rule in the stories she told Sakura of the 'Good old days.' How that woman was still alive was beyond her.

After receiving a Shirley-Temple with extra cherries, Sakura crossed her legs on the bar stool and calmly sipped her drink while raising a heavy eye towards a crowd of people. The feeling of being watched came back, but this time it was from more men than one. That was good, she guessed. They're finally seeing her for the goddess she wished she was.

None of the men in that group matched the descriptions given to them of the vampires. That wasn't a good thing as the bar slowly began to fill up with people who wished to party, get drunk, and find one-nighters. The more people there, meant the more likely someone would go around undetected and someone else go missing. She quickly finished her drink, still scanning the place. The vampire obviously was hiding somewhere or else Sakura would have found him.

Deciding to go looking again, Sakura got up and moved to the center of the room. A blond lady bumped into her, almost knocking Sakura over and into some people. Wait a moment. That girl looked familiar! Sakura followed after her, unaware she was being watched by two young men. Sakura placed a hand on the woman's shoulder when she stopped.

"Ino?"

The woman spun around, "Hm? Sakura? Oh my God, why are you here! You told me you had to work, you _dirty little liar_!"

"I am working. Where's Hinata? Is she here with you?"

"She was supposed to be right here," Ino pointed to the small table next to them. "She must have wandered off. And how can you be working dressed like that? Doesn't your job have some sort of dress code? You're SO not working."

Sakura leaned forward to whisper to her best friend, "Ino, listen to me. You need to find Hinata and leave, now. Don't go with any guys who try to pick you up. I don't care if they're hot, just go home."

"What? Why?" Ino raised a brow.

_'Because there are two very dangerous vampires on the loose and they'd love to get a bite of you two.'_

"Because there's a major pervert who likes to rape and kill pretty girls. It was on the news. You and Hinata are perfect targets. I'm here to get the scoop before any other newspaper or magazine does."

"Hot enough to be targets? Sweet!"

"INO-PIG, NOW!" Sakura yelled, making a few people turn to stare.

"Alright, alright. I'll go find Hinata and leave. Jeeze, you're such a party-pooper, Forehead," she muttered before leaving to go find their shy friend.

Outside…

Akamaru continued to sniff at the people who entered and exited the bar. Not everyone was thrilled to have a dog stick its wet nose into their nice clothes or God forbid their crotch. Kiba was leaning against a brick wall; hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Well, I guess the second one is not taking the front entrance. To lazy, I suppose. Reminds me of a certain someone…"

Shikamaru's voice came through the mike hidden in Kiba's ear," Don't get cocky or let your guard down. They might have come earlier or they may have taken the back entrance before I started watching it."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sakura's voice came through this time, "Nobody has approached me yet. But…I saw Ino."

"What! Why's she here!"

"Calm down, Shikamaru. She was trying to find a guy for Hinata. She called me about it earlier."

Kiba snickered, "Wait till Neji finds out."

"He _won't_!" Sakura emphasized. "Got to go."

Back in the bar…

"Why did Ino bring me here?"

Hinata tried to make herself as small as possible to avoid all the people. She felt uncomfortable in such a large crowd at such a place. Hinata highly doubted she would find someone she liked here.

"Hey there, Cutie."

Hinata froze and looked up like a deer in the headlights. She blushed a little at the two boys who were on either side of her. Too close. Way too close!

"Would you like to hang out?" the blond asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I-I uh…"

"Come on. We can get a bite to eat at my place. What'd ya say, Cutie?" He grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the exit.

"N-no! I-I don't want t-t-"

Suddenly an arm moved over her shoulder and grabbed her wrist from the man, "Sorry I'm late, Megumi-chan."

Hinata looked to the side to see another man. He looked somewhat like a foreigner with that blond hair and electric blue eyes. It was his eyes that really caught her off guard. They were so pretty and determined. She couldn't look away till he spoke again, causing her to jump slightly.

"This guy isn't bothering you, I hope," her hero smiled at the other guy who paled for some reason.

"She was coming with me," The first one dared to say.

"'_Was_' coming. 'Was' means she is not anymore, so I suggest you two leave now. You made Megumi-chan cry, and I don't take kindly to guys who make girls cry, especially her." He smiled at the two who backed off.

Hinata couldn't believe it, but for a moment, the foreigner's eyes turned red. No… It was probably the club's shifting lights that made the color appear so. People don't have red eyes.

The truth was, Hinata didn't know about vampires, neither did Ino, despite both knowing someone who was a hunter. For Ino, it was her boyfriend, Shikamaru, and best friend, Sakura. For Hinata, it was her Cousin, Neji, and Sakura. To them, the Supernatural wasn't real. The worst dangers one could encounter were bad people and bad timing. Vampires weren't sparkling, blood-sucking pixies who have a thing for girls without definitive personalities and a blind, masochist love life. Hinata wasn't going to end up the same way because there were no such things as vampires.

If only that were the truth…

The two men walked away robotically, having lost their chance to the man who's arm was still wrapped around Hinata. "Are you okay, Miss?"

Hinata blushed, but not because someone she didn't know spoke to her. "I-I-I'm f-fine!"

"That's good," he let go of her. "Sorry for pretending to know you. You didn't seem to willing to go with those guys. In all honesty, you don't really seem like the type of girl to come to a club willingly. Did a friend drag you here?"

"Y-yes," She looked down, embarrassed. "My friend loves parties and dances, and thought that this was the best place for me to find a b… boyfriend."

"Oooh! That explains quite a lot, really. I'm guessing you're the quiet and shy type. Oh! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, by the way!," he grinned like an idiot, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you…uh…"

"H-Hinata. Hyuga Hinata," she timidly shook the hand.

"Hyuga… that name sounds familiar…" He wracked his brain, trying to think of where he had heard it before.

Hinata was surprised he didn't know off the bat. Her family was well-known in the city for being one of the older clans and they were quite wealthy as well; owning much stock and being business tycoons. They owned several marketing companies. But people who knew who she was tended to act weird. Perhaps it was best if Naruto didn't know just yet. …Not that she was hopeful to see him again or anything! He only saved her from two guys, that's all. Hinata blushed a bit. It's not like she liked him or anything. She suddenly turned scarlet.

"Eh?" The girl looked pretty red in the face. "Something wrong, Hinata-chan? Your face is _really_ red."

Ino took that moment to jump in, having just found her shy friend. And what's more, Hinata seemed to have already found a cute guy! Ino inwardly squealed with delight and wrapped an arm around the girl, startling her.

'_Nice job, Hinata! I didn't know you had it in you!'_

"Hinata! Here I was worried what would happen when I left you to get us some drinks, but it looks like you've found a nice guy to keep the creeps away!" This made Hinata turn red as she tried to psychically "shush" platinum blond. Too bad she wasn't psychic. "I'm Ino. So what's your name?"

Meanwhile…

Sakura had been turning down guys who didn't match the description, and dancing with the ones who did. Unfortunately, none of them turned out to be vampires… or at least if they were, they apparently didn't want anything other than sex. One dance each was more than enough for Sakura. She had danced with most of the tall, dark, and handsome guys… maybe she should dance with the others and hope to find the vampire that actually knows mercy. She was beginning to lose hope as the hours passed, but after another unappealing dance with someone who couldn't dance, a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"Excuse me, may we dance?"

Oh… Hello, Tall, Dark, and Handsome.


End file.
